dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Firedrake
__TOC__ Description Firedrakes are upgraded forms of Drakes found on Bitterblack Isle. They possess higher strength, health and resistances than normal Drakes. Their attacks are similar to that of lesser Drakes, but differ in magnitude; Firedrakes can deal massive amounts of damage. Firedrakes 'emit a red smoky glow. Clinging onto a Firedrake causes Fire damage. In addition, if equipped armor does not have high fire resistance, a Firedrake's aura can cause the Arisen/Pawns to be set on fire. Unlike his cousins, the Frostwyrm and Thunderwyvern, the Firedrake seems to be highly resistant to most forms of damage, in general. This tends to prolong encounters even when it's heart is attacked constantly with physical damage. This suggests a high physical damage threshold. Defeating a '''Firedrake '''provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons and Armors that are equipped regardless of Enhancement Level. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Firedrake Fang *Bright Amber Scale *Amber Dragon Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics *Its heart is its weak-point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when its health has fully depleted. *Being Fire based, they're naturally weak against Ice, so Ice enchanted attacks and spells such as Frigor and Gicel are highly effective. (Note: Ice enchanted physical arrows deal considerably little damage.) *General tactics differ little from that of the regular Drake, though it's far more resistant to damage overall. *Direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Dragon Horn during combat but the Firedrake will always roar and instantly kill pawns immediately after. *The Magick Archer skill Sixfold Bolt can deal a fair bit of damage. *High Fulmination can also be effective. *Using Brontide or High Brontide's whip-like bolt provides enough range to bring the Firedrake down when in flight. *As a Sorcerer, it's possible to "''cheese" the Firedrake in Duskmoon Tower by climbing up the rocks to the right of the entrance that required a Void Key, camping on the ledge, and using High Gicel on it. Make sure to target the heart but hitting it will cause it to fall down regardless. Then, it will writhe in pain, get up, and roar in fury that will flinch the player, even from all the way up there, cast Gicel on it, rinse and repeat. By trying to cast High Gicel from the room with the chest, the Drake will hover on top of the structure. It can't hit the player, but neither can the player hit the '''Firedrake from the backside either. The player will have to go back down to the courtyard and repeat the tactic. *As a Ranger, one can deal tremendous damage with Deathly Arrow if timed properly and aimed for the heart. Depending on one's offensive stat, this can take nearly a full HP bar out with each shot. This can turn the fight into a joke if one perches themselves on a high ledge to force the drake to take flight. *As a Mystic Knight, one can charge their weapon with an Ice-based ability, such as Frost Trance, and use in conjunction with the Great Cannon ability. A couple of hits on the flying dragon's tail will force it to come crashing down. *As a Strider, Fracture Dart seems to work extremely well on Firedrake although a correct aim is quite difficult. *Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation giving a lot of extra time to the Arisen. * The more a Firedrake takes damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will roar. Gallery 551511 379751708804338 780608097 n.jpg Dragons Dogma - Fire Drake Knocked from the Sky.jpg| Knocked out of the sky Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters